Rapunzel: Schwarz, Weiß Style
by Ray And Evil
Summary: It's cool and fun. Read it and you won't regret. The title says it all. Please review too.^_^


Rapunzel: Schwarz, Weiß Style  
Ratings: Humour  
  
Cast  
Omi - Rapunzel  
Nagi - Prince Nagi  
Yohji - Rapunzel's Mother  
Aya/Ran - Rapunzel's Father  
Farfie - Prince Nagi's Horse  
Schuldich - The Evil Witch ( Ok! Wizard then! )  
Crawford - Narrator  
Ken - Prop Manager  
  
Here goes!  
  
Crawford: Once upon a time, a couple gave birth to a little girl and...  
Omi: It's boy! Not girl!!!  
Crawford: Like you have a choice?  
Omi: Nope. * whines * I don't wanna wear a stupid pink, sexy looking   
with lots of fluff dress! Ken-kun! How could you make me wear   
such stuff?!  
Ken: Nagi designed it.  
Omi: Nagi! Nagi!! Hora! NAGI!!!  
Nagi: I'm behind you.  
Omi: * blushes * Gomen...why did you design such a stupid dress and it   
sucks like hell!  
Nagi: Why can't I? Anyway you look cute. And you agreed to it.  
Omi: You seduced me!  
Nagi: When did I? * asks innocently *  
Omi: With your eyes!  
Nagi: I didn't ask you to look at my eyes.  
Omi: ...  
Crawford: Back to the story guys. As I was saying, the couple gave   
birth to a little girl and called her Rapunzel. She was   
captured by the Evil Witch...  
Schuldich: Wizard!  
Crawford: Okay! So, she was captured by the Evil Wizard and locked in   
a tower.  
Schudich comes into the set, grabs a protesting Omi and threw her, I mean him into the tower.  
Ray: Evil-kun, aren't we a little mean to Omittchi?  
Evil: No, Ray-san.  
Ray: But we made Omittchi wear a pink, sexy looking and with lots of   
fluff dress.   
Evil: It was your idea.  
Ray: Oh. Yeah. * snigger *  
Omi: Nagi! Help me kill Ray-san!  
Nagi: Okay!  
Ray: Don't you dare! I'll make the both of you pay!  
Omi + Nagi: How?!  
Ray: * Evil grin * Put the both of you into a rated R Fic!  
Nagi: Cool!!!  
Omi: Eep! But...who gets the advantage? Me or Nagi? * asks softly *  
Evil: Surely it's Nagi! He's stronger! Right, Nagi-kun?  
Nagi: * Evil grin *  
Ray: Bingo, Evil-chan.  
Crawford: Will you all stop interrupting the story?!  
Ray + Evil + Omi + Nagi: Hai!!  
Crawford: Good. Now back to the story. The Evil Wizard made no   
entrance to the tower and had only one window which fits   
him and made Rapunzel keep her hair really long.  
Schuldich: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down your hair. * said it boredly *  
Omi threw his long hair down ( of course it's a wig ) and Schuldich climbed up. As Schudich climbed up, the prop tower including Omi fell.  
Schuldich: Itai... Oi! Can't you balance a little longer?! And why is the   
prop tower made of cheap and light cardboard?!  
Omi: How could I balance when you're so much heavier than me?!   
You're a grown up and I'm still seventeen! Hmph! I wanna get my   
role switched with Schudich!  
Schuldich: Me?! Rapunzel?! You gotta be kidding!  
Crawford: Anyway you have long hair and Rapunzel suits you. * said it   
softly *  
Schuldich: What did you say Bradley-boo?  
Crawford:...twitch...twitch...shine...shine...  
Ray + Evil + Omi + Nagi + Schudich: Waahh...too shiny! We're blinded!!!   
* snigger *  
Crawford: Shi-ne!!!  
Ray + Evil + Omi + Nagi + Schuldich: Ahhhh...!!!!!!   
Ray + Evil: Aya-kun~! Help us!!!  
Aya: Hn. You all deserved it.  
Evil: What did you say?! Ne! Ray-san let's put him into a rated R ficcy!  
Ray: ...  
Evil: Ray-san?  
Ray: ... xp x  
Evil: Ahhh!!! Crowfish killed Ray-san!!! * cries * He used a gun and killed   
Ray-san!!!  
Ray: Don't cry Evil-kun.  
Evil: Yahh!!! O...o...oni!!! R...R...Ray-san...o...oni!!!  
Ray: Who's oni! I'm not dead yet!   
Evil: * chibis apologetically * How come you're not dead?  
Everybody: Yeah! Why aren't you dead?!  
Ray: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have you forgotten that me and Evil are the authors   
here? We can kill off any one we like here. * dodges flowerpots,   
hammers, mallets, knives you name them thrown by rabid Weiß   
and Schwarz fans *  
In the end, the story Rapunzel didn't get to the end due to the quarrels, fights etc.  
  
Authors notes:  
Pls review and tell us if you all want the story Rapunzel to end or not. Because Haruka( Evil ) insists that we end the story but we really don't know what to do about it. So please review.  
I would like to thank my best friends:  
Michiru  
Kristine ( Jo-chan )  
Chiaki  
Haruka ( another best friend.girl)  
  
E-mail us @  
dark_kurara@yyhmail.com ( Haruka's )  
omi_nagi@hotmail.com ( Shura's ) 


End file.
